


all the ships

by orphan_account



Category: FeralFront
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: basically just short fics for all the feralfront ships lmao





	1. Chapter 1

sooooo yeah this is literally just for some short fanfics of my character ships in feralfront. enjoyyyy


	2. LA CHEESE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: lapis lazuli (rped by tag) xx cheese

they shouldn't have opened that door. 

none of the exiles should have. it had all happened when they'd taken a break from all the blood and gore to host a cookout and barbecue (probably with their enemies innards, but still), and they just so happened to need more ingredients to make more burgers, and they went to the old room where they were storing all of it. 

when the npc opened the closed door - 'why was it closed?', he wondered - he stared into the darkness for a few seconds, letting his eyes get adjusted to the darkness. some others had come after him, ready to help him bring back some buns and ketchup and whatever else they needed. 

there, in the middle of the room, was lapis. and she wasn't alone; in her paws, she held a small square of cheese, and she was kissing it quite passionately. 

hearing the uncomfortable murmurs, she turned her head, throwing the cheese as far as she could when she saw everyone standing there watching her. scurrying off, she would scream out "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!", and everyone would just stare after her. 

they now knew two things;

1\. lapis was very lonely.

2\. never eat cheese in front of her, either.


End file.
